Morgenpoot: Donder (klad)
Dit is een nieuw verhaal wat ik naast Ringo's Pad zal schrijven.thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Het is licht gebaseerd op Warrior Cats en Spirit Animals, de rest heb ik gewoon zelfverzonnen. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 19 mrt 2018 15:27 (UTC) Magische wezens Voor dit verhaal ben ik op het internet op zoek gegaan naar verschillende fabeldieren. Velen zullen jullie wel kennen zoals de eenhoorn, feniks en griffioen. Maar dieren zoals de garoeda en de bixie? Denk niet dat jullie weten wie dat zijn, dus hier een klein overzichtje. De soort waaronder het valt staat in Caps Lock erachter. :P Basilisk: Een kleine draak met kenmerken van een kip. REPTIELEN Dondervogel: Mythische vogel met de controle over het weer. VOGELS Hercynisch hert: Fabelachtig hert met een hoorn op de neus. HOEFACHTIGEN Sfinxen: Leeuw met de kop van een mens. LEEUWEN Yeti: Grote, witte reus. VECHTERS Fenix: Vogel die volledig bestaat uit vuur. VOGELS Kaneelvogel: Goudbruine vogel. VOGELS Eenhoorn: Paard met hoorn. HOEFACHTIGEN Pegasus: Paard met vleugels. HOEFACHTIGEN Draak: Reptiel met twee grote vleugels (dit kan variëren per soort). REPTIELEN Griffioen: Leeuw met de kop en vleugels van een adelaar. LEEUWEN Chimaera: Leeuw met de staart van een draak en het lichaam van een geit. LEEUWEN Hippogriefen: Half paard, half adelaar. HOEFACHTIGEN Cycloop: Eenogige reuzen, in dit verhaal met slechts met de grootte van een mens. VECHTERS Drakon: Mythologische slang. REPTIELEN Minotaurus: Man met de kop en de staart van een stier. VECHTERS Erchinee: Lichtgevende vogel. VOGELS Garoeda: Mens met de kop, vleugels en poten van een adelaar. VOGELS Aitvaras: Zwarte kat met drakenpoten en een drakenstaart. REPTIELEN Amphisbaena: Tweekoppige slang. REPTIELEN Benoe: Reiger die symbool staat voor de zon. VOGELS Bixie: Leeuw met twee hoorns en vleugels. LEEUWEN Deze heb ik allemaal van het internet, maar bij sommige dieren heb ik aanpassingen gedaan. De cycloop, minotaurus en andere vechters heb ik expres een beetje verkleind. De aitvaras is in dit verhaal meer een draak dan een kat. Mensen In dit verhaal leeft men in een Stam, die geen naam heeft. Ze leven in de bossen. 'Stamhoofd:' Oskar; Een al wat oudere man met lichtblond haar. Beschermer: Sneeuw 'Krijgers:' (ze jagen en vechten voor de Stam. De meesten verzorgen ook vee) Kaffar; Man met brede schouders. Slim, dapper en populair. Beschermer: Gileon Leerling: Brutus Lola; Vrouw met inktzwart haar. Slim en snel bezorgd. Beschermer: Momo Leerling: Gwen Marian; Vrouw met kastanjebruin haar. Slim en aardig. Beschermer: Robijn Leerling: Sparre Juno; Een net volwassen man met bruinblond haar. Is behendig en snel. Beschermer: Klauw Leerling: Elena Vivian; Strenge vrouw met ook een zachte kant. Beschermer: Sisor Leerling: Alfred 'Leerlingen:' (jongens en meisjes van 12 - 16 jaar) Sparre; Onzekere maar aardige jongen met donkerbruin haar. Beschermer: Falcon Elena; Meisje met mooi blond haar. Is nieuwsgierig en dapper. Beschermer: Regenboog Alfred; Kleine, tengere jongen met zwart haar. Beschermer: Dokus Brutus; Stevig gebouwde jongen met bruin haar. Beschermer: Helon Gwen; Lange, slimme jongen. Beschermer: Berk Maya; Behendig meisje. Beschermer: Volon Fabian; Humeurige jongen. Beschermer: Drokon. 'Kinderen:' (jongens en meisjes onder de 12 jaar, hebben geen Beschermer) Jonas; 11-jarige jongen, het broertje van Sparre. Clara; Meisje van 10 Lianne; 11-jarig meisje Beschermers Beschermers zijn fabeldieren die worden opgeroepen als je 12 jaar bent. Ze worden onderverdeeld in verschillende soorten. Kijk hierboven voor een overzicht van alle fabeldieren die ik heb gebruikt. Reptielen Draken: Sisor; Rood met zwarte draak. Bazin: Vivian Basilisken: Dokus; Groene basilisk met hanenkenmerken in zijn gezicht. Baas: Alfred Leeuwen Sfinxen: Gileon; Knappe en trouwe sfinx. Baas: Kaffar Griffioenen: Helon; Sterke dappere griffioen. Baas: Brutus Chimaera's: Drokon; Stevig gebouwde, sterke chimaera. Baas: Fabian Vogels Dondervogels: Falcon; Jonge, grappige trouwe dondervogel. Baas: Sparre Feniksen: Robijn; Prachtige kleurige feniks. Bazin: Marian Kaneelvogels: Volon; Kleine, behendige kaneelvogel. Bazin: Maya Vechters Yeti's: Sneeuw; Grote witte yeti met enkele grijze vlekken. Baas: Oskar Hoefachtigen Eenhoorns: Momo; Dappere mannetjeseenhoorn met een zilverkleurige hoorn. Bazin: Lola Pegasussen: Regenboog; Sneeuwwitte pegasus met gouden vleugels. Bazin: Elena Hercynische herten: Berk: Lichtgrijs hert met een witte hoorn. Baas: Gwen Hoofdstuk 1 Met zwetende handen tuurde ik door de lakens, die speciaal waren opgehangen zodat het publiek ons niet kon zien. Ik hoorde gegrom van verschillende Beschermers, en ik hoorde gejuich uit het publiek. Naast me stond Brutus, die met een zelfverzekerde blik vooruit staarde, en aan de andere kant stond Alfred, die zenuwachtig aan zijn mantel frommelde. Elena stond helemaal vooraan, haar ogen groot van opwinding. Iedereen was benieuwd wie zijn of haar Beschermer zou worden. Alle vier waren we dit jaar twaalf geworden. Over enkele minuten zou ik geen kind meer zijn. Dan zou ik officieel de titel van leerling krijgen, en zou iedereen me eindelijk serieus nemen. Ik heette Sparre, was dus twaalf jaar en klaar om het kamp uit te mogen. Klaar om een Beschermer te krijgen. Een Beschermer was een fabeldier dat je zelf tevoorschijn kan halen. Hij zou je beschermen met zijn leven en je nooit in de steek laten. Je had pas recht op een Beschermer op je twaalfde, dus elk jaar werd er een ceremonie gehouden door de leider van het dorp, Oskar. Iedereen deed bij die ceremonie zijn mooiste kleren aan, die bestonden uit een gewaad en een cape. ‘Stilte!’ hoorde ik Oskar schreeuwen. ‘We beginnen met de ceremonie. Als eerste mag naar voren komen… Alfred.’ Aangezien het op alfabet ging, betekende dat dat ik als laatste aan de beurt was. De A,B en E kwamen allemaal vóór de S. Er klonk gejoel toen Alfred door de lakens naar buiten stapte. Door een kiertje kon ik nog net zien hoe hij zei: ‘Ik hoop op een draak, zodat ik jullie allemaal kan beschermen.’ Weer applaudisseerde het publiek luid. Het noemen van je voorkeur was ook een traditie. Men zei dat het gelukt bracht, maar ik had nog nooit meegemaakt dat iemand zijn eerste keus had gekregen. Alfred boog diep en liep naar de eerste schaal toe. Daar stond op: Vogels. Hij legde zijn hand er even op en liep toen door. Op de volgende stond: Reptielen. Alfred deed hetzelfde bij de leeuwen, vechters en de hoefachtigen. Nerveus ging hij in het midden staan en keek naar de hemel. Er verspreidde zich een geur van verbrand hout en ik keek nieuwsgierig naar wat er voor Alfred stond. Een basilisk. Hoorde bij de reptielen en was een soort hagedis met enkele kenmerken van een kip. Hij zag er dan wel idioot uit, maar ik wist dat hij erg sterk was. De mensen klapten en de basilisk waggelde achter zijn nieuwe baasje aan, terug naar de tempel. ‘Ben je blij?’ vroeg Elena. Ze bukte en krabbelde de basilisk onder zijn kin, die tevreden zijn ogen sloot. ‘Ja, hij is een soort… miniatuurdraak’, vond Alfred. ‘De volgende is Brutus!’ riep Oskar. Brutus beende vrolijk naar voren, en zwaaide om zich heen. ‘Ik hoop op Chimaera, want dan zal ik de krachtigste krijger ooit worden!’ sprak hij. Hij ging de schalen rond en steeds als hij zijn hand erop legde, keek hij even uitdagend naar het publiek. Die gingen helemaal uit hun dak, en ik had dat ook wel verwacht. Brutus was namelijk de populairste jongen van het dorp. Toen hij uiteindelijk in het midden ging staan, hield het publiek hun adem in. Er klonk een gegrom en naast Brutus stond ineens een griffioen. De jongen straalde van geluk en aaide de leeuw met adelaarsvleugels. Hij zwaaide en rende terug naar de anderen. De griffioen volgde hem, en maakte een spinnend geluid. ‘Nu zijn we aangekomen bij de derde persoon, Elena!’ riep Oskar uit. Elena holde naar buiten en wuifde even kort naar het publiek voordat ze begon. Ze ging de schalen snel langs, barstend van de energie. Het publiek werd steeds wilder, en uiteindelijk riepen ze: ‘Elena, Elena, Elena!’ Ik glimlachte. Misschien zou ze ooit wel zo populair als Brutus worden… Nu ging ze in het midden staan. Binnen één seconde was er een flits. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht tegen het felle licht en zag Elena stomverbaasd omhoog kijken. ‘Een pegasus!’ riep ze uit en knuffelde het dier. Die liet het blij toe. Ik wist dat Elena blij zou zijn met élke Beschermer die ze zou krijgen, maar ze zag er oprecht verbaasd en dolblij uit. ‘Straks is het jouw beurt’, fluisterde Brutus en ik begon te trillen op mijn benen. Dit was het moment waar ik al mijn hele leven naar verlangde, en tegelijkertijd naar vreesde. Wat als ik één of andere oerdomme kaneelvogel ofzo kreeg?! ‘En als laatste: Sparre!’ schreeuwde Oskar. Ik wurmde me tussen de lakens door en boog even eerbiedig voor het Stamhoofd. ‘Ik hoop op een sfinx’, begon ik, ‘omdat ik het prachtige dieren vind en natuurlijk om onze Stam te beschermen.’ Mijn stem klonk best vast en ik hoorde de eenhoorn van mijn moeder bemoedigend hinniken. Straks zou ik een eigen Beschermer hebben, en wat het ook zou zijn, dit zou de grootste stap in mijn leven worden. Ik liep naar de eerste schaal: Vogels. Daarna de tweede: reptielen, de derde: leeuwen, de vierde: hoefachtigen, en de vijfde: vechters. Nu keek ik mijn vader aan, die me een trotse blik toewierp. Het duurde even voordat er een donderslag klonk. Verbaasd keek ik naar boven. De lucht was helder, waar kwam dat geluid vandaan? Plotseling zag ik dat er iets uit de Vogelschaal omhoog kwam. Eerst een snavel en binnen een seconde stond er iets naast me. Er klonk gejuich en ik keek verward naar de blauwe vogel. Hij had donkerblauwe veren tussen zijn vleugels en keek naar het publiek met een blik die wilde zeggen: Pas op, nu waak ik over hem. Raak hem met geen vinger aan. Ik boog diep en keek naar hem. Dit was nu mijn Beschermer, en ik was nu een leerling. Hoofdstuk 2 Ik liep terug naar de tempel, en de vogel volgde me vanzelf. Brutus gaapte me aan. ‘Een dondervogel, mooi fabeldier man!’ Alfred knikte instemmend en Elena staarde nog steeds dromerig naar haar eigen pegasus. ‘Morgen maak ik bekend wie de leraren zullen worden’, zei Oskar, ‘op basis van hun Beschermers zal ik dat beslissen. De ceremonie is afgelopen.’ Brutus en Alfred stormden meteen door de lakens heen, gevolgd door hun fabeldieren. Ze werden bedolven onder de vragen van het publiek. Elena ging achter de jongens aan, maar ik glipte weg door de achterdeur. De vogel volgde me en voorzichtig aaide ik hem. Hij legde zijn kop op mijn schouder en gretig aaide ik verder. Zijn prachtige, zachte veren rimpelden in de wind. ‘Sparre!’ Ik hoorde de stem van mijn broertje, Jonas. Hij was elf en volgend jaar zou hij een Beschermer krijgen. Jonas kwam de hoek om rennen. ‘Wauw, vet gaaf!’ riep hij uit en bekeek mijn fabeldier. ‘Een dondervogel’, zei mijn vader, die nu ook was verschenen. ‘Mooi, mijn jongen. We hebben momenteel geen andere dondervogels in het kamp.’ Ik gloeide van verlegenheid en aaide mijn Beschermer. Nu kwamen mijn moeder en haar eenhoorn tevoorschijn, en later ook paps fabeldier: een sfinx. ‘Ik zal vragen aan mijn leerling, Gwen, om je rond te leiden in het leerlingengedeelte van het kamp’, sprak mijn moeder. Ze stuurde haar eenhoorn die even later terugkwam met Gwen. ‘Hallo’, zei de jongen die iets ouder was dan ik. ‘Mooi fabeldier. De sterkste kracht van een dondervogel is het toveren van bliksemflitsen.’ Terwijl we verder liepen en mijn ouders me uitzwaaiden, vertelde hij nog van alles over mijn Beschermer. ‘Hoe weet je dat allemaal?’ vroeg ik toen hij uitgepraat was. ‘Ach, ik heb me erin verdiept’, lachte Gwen. ‘Bovendien leren we dat van onze leraren. Jouw leraar wordt morgen bekend gemaakt, spannend hoor.’ Hij wees naar het krijgersgedeelte. ‘Over een tijdje wordt ik een krijger. Ik ben nu vijftien.’ Nu kwamen we bij de hut en toverde hij zijn Beschermer tevoorschijn. ‘Een hercynisch hert’, mompelde ik. Dat was een hert met een hoorn, hij hoorde bij de hoefachtigen. Plotseling dook Gwen weg en trok mij aan mijn mouw neer. Meteen vervaagde zijn fabeldier en die van mij legde zijn vleugels plat tegen de grond. ‘Waarom verschuilen we ons?’ fluisterde ik. ‘Fabian’, legde mijn gids uit. Hij tuurde door de bladeren en wees. ‘Zie je? Die roodharige jongen die net de hut uitkomt. Hij is erg onaardig en bazig tegen nieuwelingen. Zijn Beschermer is een chimaera.’ Opgelucht zuchtte Gwen en stond op. ‘Hij is weg.’ Mijn dondervogel cirkelde rond en landde op het dak van de hut. ‘Blijf daar wachten totdat we terug zijn!’ beval ik hem. Ik hoopte maar dat hij zou luisteren, en Gwen toverde zijn Beschermer weer terug. ‘Kijk, dat meisje daar is Maya’, zei hij. Maya leek een jaar of dertien, en haar fabeldier zat naast haar: een kaneelvogel. Ze glimlachte even en zei: ‘Ik en Gwen hebben jullie bedden daar neergelegd. In de nacht moeten alle Beschermers weggetoverd zijn.’ Maya keek hem even geamuseerd aan. ‘Ja, ik snap dat het moeilijk is, maar voor de veiligheid van de fabeldieren moet het echt. Dus ik zal het je leren.’ Gwen knikte. ‘Kom mee.’ Samen met de twee oudere leerlingen liep ik naar buiten. Mijn dondervogel zat nog te wachten. ‘Kijk’, legde Maya uit, ‘zo doe je het.’ Ze stak haar hand uit en opeens verdween haar Beschermer. ‘Je kan ook een ander gebaar gebruiken’, zei Gwen en knipte in zijn vingers. Zijn hercynisch hert verdween ook. ‘Je moet het gebaar afspreken met je fabeldier’, voegde Maya eraan toe. Ik ging voor de dondervogel staan en draaide met mijn hand. Het duurde even voordat hij doorhad wat hij moest doen en langzaam vervaagde. Met hetzelfde gebaar toverde ik hem weer terug. ‘Goed zo! Het lukte je in één keer!’ zei Gwen verbijsterd. ‘Blijkbaar ben ik een heel goede leraar’, voegde hij er lachend aan toe. Ik voelde me blij vanbinnen. ‘Kom, dan laat ik je de Trainingsvlakte zien!’ riep Maya. We hoefden maar even te lopen voordat we bij een zandvlakte kwamen. ‘Wauw’, mompelde ik, ‘dus hier trainen jullie?’ Ik zag de jongen met het rode jaar, Fabian, die druk in gevecht was met zijn leraar. Verderop zag ik nog een stuk of zes leerlingen. Ik herkende Brutus, Alfred en Elena onder hen dus waarschijnlijk waren ze ook bezig met een rondleiding. ‘Nu hebben we je wel alles laten zien’, vond Gwen. ‘Wij gaan weer trainen.’ Hij liep weg en Maya stond op het punt om achter haar aan te gaan. Plotseling draaide ze zich om naar de dondervogel. ‘Hij heeft nog geen naam!’ merkte ze op. Ik dacht even na en antwoordde toen: ‘Ik weet al een naam.’ Ze keek me vragend aan. ‘Hij heet Falcon’, zei ik. ‘Falcon de dondervogel.’ Hoofdstuk 3 Ik voelde hoe ik zachtjes op mijn schouder getikt werd. Versuft draaide ik me nog een keer om. Ik wilde nog héél even slapen, nog heel eventjes maar… Nu werd ik letterlijk door elkaar geschud en ik schoot overeind. ‘Ja, wat is er nou?’ snauwde ik. Ik keek recht in de ogen van Fabian. ‘Wil je nog weten wie je leraar wordt of niet?’ bromde hij ongeduldig. Meteen sprong ik uit mijn bed en verving mijn pyjama voor mijn gewaad plus cape. Natuurlijk, ik was het bijna vergeten! Vandaag zou Oskar de leraren bekend maken. Ik hoorde Elena en Maya in het meisjesgedeelte van de hut, dat werd gescheiden van de jongens door een gordijn. Brutus was al weg, maar Alfred stond voor de spiegel om zijn haar te doen. Zijn basilisk was ook “aan het slapen”, want zo luidde te term voor wegtoveren. ‘Hoi’, zei ik en pakte mijn kam. Haastig deed ik mijn scheiding goed. ‘Ben jij ook zo nerveus?’ vroeg Alfred aan me. Hij friemelde aan zijn cape. Fabian kwam naar ons toe gerend. ‘Willen jullie soms te laat komen ofzo?’ dreigde hij en trok de kammen uit hun handen. ‘Schiet op!’ Ik knikte en trok wit weg. Snel trok ik mijn cape strak rond mijn nek en verliet de hut. De kortste route was door de veestallen, dus ik besloot die te nemen. Het stonk ontzettend en ik walgde toen ik me herinnerde dat leerlingen de boeren altijd moesten helpen met de vervelendste klusjes. Ik sprong over een hek heen en kwam in het krijgersgedeelte. In het midden stond het houten plateau, waar alle mensen en Beschermers omheen stonden. Vooraan waren vier stoelen neergezet; voor de vier die gisteren leerlingen waren geworden. Brutus was er al, hij zat op de stoel helemaal links. Zijn griffioen zat op de tak van een oude eik, naast het plateau. ‘Hallo’, begroette hij me. Ik ging naast hem zitten en haalde mijn dondervogel uit zijn slaap. Die klapperde een paar keer met zijn vleugels en vloog naar een andere boom. Alfred kwam aangesneld, één schoen nog in zijn hand, en ging hijgend zitten op de stoel rechts. Er klonk een groot gejuich in de menigte. ‘Waarom juichen ze?’ schreeuwde ik boven het lawaai uit tegen Alfred. ‘Kijk’, mompelde hij en wees achter zich. Daar kwam een pegasus aan, stapvoets. Elena zat op zijn rug en zwaaide naar het publiek. Ze gleed van haar Beschermer af, die braaf bleef staan, en ging naast me zitten. ‘Vliegen gaat nog niet’, zei ze, ‘maar ik kan tenminste op hem rijden.’ In één klap werd het stil toen Oskar verscheen. Hij had een donkerblauw gewaad aan met een witte cape. ‘Beste mensen!’ riep hij uit. ‘Ik heb nagedacht en een keuze gemaakt. Brutus, de heer die een griffioen heeft opgeroepen, wordt de leerling van Kaffar.’ Ik joelde. Kaffar was mijn vader, en zijn Beschermer was een sfinx. De man glimlachte en schudde Brutus de hand. ‘De leraar van Elena, het meisje met de pegasus, zal Juno zijn’, besloot Oskar. Juno was een jonge man met een hippogrief. Ik kende hem niet echt, maar toch klapte ik voor hem. ‘Sparre zal Marian als lerares krijgen’, ging hij verder. Ik strekte mijn nek en zag een feniks, waarop een vrouw reed. Ze had kastanjebruin haar en ik liep naar haar toe. ‘Ik ben Marian’, zei de vrouw. ‘Jouw Beschermer was toch een dondervogel?’ Ze sprong van haar feniks af en legde een hand op mijn schouder. ‘Ik ben er trots op dat ik jouw leraar wordt. Je bent mijn eerste leerling, dus voor mij is het ook allemaal nieuw.’ Ik knikte dat ik het begreep. ‘Falcon!’ riep ik en mijn Beschermer vloog naar me toe. Hij begon steeds meer te wennen aan zijn naam, besefte ik. Nu nam Oskar het woord weer. ‘En tenslotte Alfred, met de basilisk. Hij zal getraind worden door Vivian.’ Ik kende Vivian maar al te goed, ze was mijn tante. Haar fabeldier was een draak. ‘Mochten jullie het niet eens zijn met mijn beslissingen, meld het dan meteen. Dan kunnen we een andere oplossing verzinnen’, zei Oskar. Hij haalde zijn yeti tevoorschijn en aaide hem. Ik begreep dat de ceremonie afgelopen was en mijn leraar gebaarde me om mee te komen. ‘Kom, we gaan naar de zandvlakte’, zei ze en ik volgde haar. Mijn dondervogel vloog een paar centimeter boven me. ‘Hoe heet uw feniks?’ vroeg ik en wierp een blik op de vuurvogel. ‘Robijn’, zei ze, ‘wel een toepasselijke naam toch? En de jouwe heet Falcon.’ Ik knikte en we kwamen aan bij de trainingsplek. Mijn dondervogel kwam naast me staan en ik aaide hem. Hij liet een zacht, gesmoord kreetje horen. ‘Je kan hem al in slaap halen, dus we gaan nu door met een simpele vechtbeweging. Hiermee kan je jouw Beschermer zelf beschermen’, legde Marian uit. Ik knikte en probeerde alles in mijn hoofd te prenten. ‘Als je wordt aangevallen’, zei ze en zette een stap naar voren, ‘dan stomp je je tegenstander in je buik. Als dat niet werkt, probeer hem dan bewusteloos te slaan op zijn voorhoofd.’ Ze deed de beweging even langzaam voor, zonder me aan te raken. ‘Nu jij’, beval ze. Ik deed de beweging langzaam, maar zo goed mogelijk na. Ze ontweek hem en wees naar haar voorhoofd. ‘Sla daar’, fluisterde ze. Ik raakte haar, maar ze schudde haar hoofd. ‘Je doet het prima, maar probeer me echt op die plek te raken.’ We gingen door met oefenen tot het avond werd. Eenmaal terug in de leerlingenhut, plofte ik op mijn bed. Wat was het leven van een leerling vermoeiend! Hoofdstuk 4 Ik werd vroeg in de ochtend gewekt door Marian. ‘Kom mee’, fluisterde ze, ‘en maak de rest niet wakker.’ Ik zag dat Alfred en Fabian al weg waren, maar Brutus lag nog te snurken. Ook Gwen was diep in slaap en ik stapte voorzichtig over hem heen. Eenmaal uit de hut begonnen we te lopen en ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Dit was niet de weg naar de Zandvlakte… ‘Waarom gaan we hierheen?’ vroeg ik. Marian glimlachte. ‘De boeren hebben gevraagd of ze een paar leerlingen mogen lenen. Elena, Alfred en Fabian zijn daar al.’ Ik protesteerde. ‘Nee, alsjeblieft, niet…’ Maar ze snoerde me de mond. ‘Iedere leerling komt een keer aan de beurt en vandaag ben jij dat.’ Ik zuchtte en rook de stank al van verre. Even later kwamen we aan. Marian zwaaide even naar me en liep toen weg. Ik zag dat één van de boeren of me af liep. ‘De anderen zijn daar’, gebaarde hij en ik knikte. Met tegenzin pakte ik een schep en liep naar de schuur toe die de man had aangewezen. Daar hoorde ik de stem van Alfred. ‘Dit is zo goor’, hoorde ik hem zeggen. ‘Niet zeuren maar doorwerken!’ snauwde Fabian. Ik liep naar binnen en zag nog net hoe Alfred een enorme schep derrie over zich heen kreeg van Fabian. ‘Hé!’ riep hij uit en hield de schep voor zich uit, als een soort zwaard. Elena barstte in lachen uit en de boer kwam naar binnen. ‘Hier wordt toch wel gewerkt?’ bromde hij humeurig en iedereen knikte snel. Ik ging aan de slag. ‘Welke dieren staan hier?’ bromde ik. Elena grinnikte. ‘Varkens. We hadden het niet slechter kunnen treffen.’ Ze ging weer aan het werk en ik dacht aan Marian. Vandaag had ik zoveel zinvols kunnen doen. We hadden de band met Falcon kunnen versterken, een vechtbeweging door kunnen nemen of genoeg jagen voor de hele stam. En toch stuurde ze me hiernaartoe om klusjes te doen. Ik hoorde mijn broertje, Jonas, die grijnzend binnenkwam. ‘Nou, ik ben blij dat ik nog geen leerling ben.’ Ik had zin om die schep in zijn gezicht te zwaaien, maar gelukkig deed Fabian het werk al voor me. ‘Wij doen tenminste iets nuttigs, peuter!’ spuugde hij. Jonas trok wit weg en holde naar de uitgang. Eigenlijk had ik wel medelijden met hem, maar dat ging ik niet recht in het gezicht van Fabian zeggen. ‘Je lijkt wel een minotaurus’, mompelde Elena en plotseling was iedereen stil en staarde naar de oudste leerling. ‘Wát zeg je?’ snoof hij. ‘Nu komt er ook nog stoom uit z’n neus’, fluisterde Alfred, die er wel voor zorgde dat Fabian het niet kon horen. Ik verdedigde Elena. ‘Eh… het was maar een grapje, toch Elena?’ Ze knikte hevig. Fabian drukte me tegen de muur aan. ‘Jaja, ga je haar nou ook nog beschermen?’ Met een zwaai van zijn arm kwam zijn beschermer tevoorschijn. Ik deinsde achteruit toen de leeuw naar me gromde en met een wit gezicht draaide ik mijn hand een beetje. Meteen klonk er wild gekrijs en Falcon dook op de chimaera af. ‘Grijp hem, Drokon!’ gilde Fabian en mepte me op mijn gezicht. Alfred en Elena stonden er verschrikt naar te kijken en haalden hun Beschermers tevoorschijn, die me begonnen te helpen. Hijgend ging Fabian achteruit. Ik streek met mijn hand over mijn gezicht en voelde dat ik een bloedneus had. Mijn tegenstander had een flinke schram op zijn bovenarm, vast en zeker veroorzaakt door mijn dondervogel. Als blikken konden doden lag ik nu levenloos op de grond, dat wist ik zeker. Snel raapte ik mijn schep op toen ik hoorde dat er iemand binnenkwam. ‘Sparre, heb jij Jonas gezien…’ Het was mijn vader, die verschrikt ophield toen hij zag wat er op mijn gezicht zat. Zijn blik vloog naar Fabian. ‘Wat heb je gedaan?!’ Toen zag hij de wond op diens arm en zuchtte. ‘Breng jullie Beschermers in slaap, nu meteen.’ Ik gehoorzaamde en Fabian ook, met tegenzin natuurlijk. ‘Meekomen’, beval hij. Mijn vader nam ons mee naar een ander gedeelte van het kamp, waar de genezers hun werk deden. ‘Zozo Kaffar, wie heb je bij je?’ vroeg één van hen, die een aantal gedroogde kruiden op een plank legde. ‘Twee jongens’, bromde Kaffar. ‘Mijn zoon Sparre heeft een bloedneus, en een wond boven zijn oog. De ander, Fabian, heeft een wond op zijn arm die vermoedelijk is veroorzaakt door een vogel.’ Hij keek me vernietigend aan. ‘Ik zal jullie leraren vragen hier te komen om een hartig woordje met jullie te spreken.’ Daarna verliet hij de kamer en degene die ons aansprak, bracht me naar een andere kamer. Hij haalde een pot van de wand waarin een kruidensmeerseltje zat. ‘Dit prikt even, maar dan gaat je wond niet ontsteken’, legde hij uit. ‘Mijn naam is Daniël en ik ben één van de genezers.’ Hij bracht het zalfje aan en ik beet op mijn tanden. Een brandende pijn sneed door mijn voorhoofd en ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen. ‘Zorg er wel voor dat het mengsel niet in je ogen druipt’, instrueerde hij. ‘En voor je bloedneus’, hij haalde een zakdoekje tevoorschijn, ‘is dit gewoon het beste. Deppen, niet hard drukken want dan gaat de wond weer open.’ Ik knikte en voorzichtig veegde ik het bloed weg. ‘Nooit meer vechten, en zeker niet met je Beschermer’, zei Daniël. Ik beloofde het. Ik had mijn lesje nu wel geleerd. Hoofdstuk 5 Ik kwam net terug van de training en liep de leerlingenhut binnen. Het was twee dagen geleden sinds mijn gevecht met Fabian, en gisteren was Gwen jarig geweest. Marian had me echter gezegd dat ik niet mee mocht doen aan de feestelijkheden en in de hut moest blijven. Ik vond het erg oneerlijk, want Fabian mocht wel gewoon gaan! Nog steeds boos ging ik op mijn bed zitten en merkte dat de andere leerlingen met elkaar aan het fluisteren waren. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg ik aan Brutus. Diens ogen schitterden van opwinding. ‘Zie je dat dan niet? Fabian en Gwen zijn weg!’ Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Eh… oké, maar maakt dat uit dan?’ Maya zuchtte. ‘Ja tuurlijk. Het kan maar één ding betekenen: morgen is hun krijgerceremonie!’ Ik slaakte een verraste kreet. Zelf had ik nog nooit zo’n ceremonie meegemaakt, want het was voor kinderen verboden om naar te kijken. Er kwam blijkbaar veel geweld in voor. ‘Wat houdt die ceremonie in dan?’ vroeg ik. Maya keek de anderen aan. ‘Ik heb er twee gezien, en ik weet ongeveer wat het inhoudt. Deze nacht worden Fabian en Gwen vastgebonden aan een boom, ergens midden in het bos. Ze hebben ook een blinddoek om. Hun Beschermer moet hen deze nacht beschermen, voor de rest zijn ze helemaal alleen.’ Ik huiverde, want het regende buiten. ‘…dan moeten wij allemaal in de arena gaan zitten, en komen ze geblinddoekt en nog steeds vastgebonden de arena binnen. Vervolgens moeten ze tegen elkaar vechten, en ja, er komt ook bloed aan te pas. De winnaar wordt een krijger.’ Alfred keek haar gespannen aan en haalde nerveus zijn basilisk tevoorschijn, waarna hij mompelde: ‘Eh… wat gebeurd er met de verliezer?’ Maya slikte. ‘Die moet nog een nacht vastgebonden blijven.’ ‘In het bos?’ vroeg ik vol afschuw. ‘Nee, de geur van bloed zal roofdieren aantrekken’, legde de oudere leerling uit, ‘dus wordt diegene in Oskars hut gevangen gehouden.’ Ik slikte. ‘En de volgende dag wordt diegene een krijger?’ vroeg Elena. Toen Maya knikte was ik opgelucht. Fabian zou natuurlijk gaan winnen, maar Gwen kon dan tenminste wel een krijger worden. ‘Ik heb er zin in’, fluisterde Brutus. Nu was ik aan het woord. ‘Wie denken jullie dat er wint?’ Bij die vraag trok iedereen een sip gezicht. ‘Fabian’, bromde Alfred. ‘Die wint toch alles?’ voegde Elena er meelevend aan toe. ‘Arme Gwen.’ Ik was het met haar eens en dacht aan de ceremonie. Het was vast leuk om naar te kijken, maar als ik daar zelf zou staan… Ik moest er niet aan denken en probeerde het gesprek weer te volgen. ‘De Beschermers raken vaak ernstig gewond, maar die zijn onsterfelijk’, legde Maya uit. ‘Doe ze een ochtendje in slaap en ze zijn weer beter. Niks littekens, niks pijn.’ Nu kwam iemand de hut binnen, en ik zag dat het Juno was, de leraar van Elena. ‘Stil’, beval hij, ‘jullie weten blijkbaar al dat morgen een opwindende dag wordt, dus slaap goed.’ Ik had de neiging om een scherpe opmerking te maken, maar verstandig genoeg hield ik mijn mond. Juno vertrok weer. ‘Die denkt dat hij ons kan commanderen’, fluisterde Brutus met een spottend lachje. ‘Hoe oud is hij? Achttien?’ Maya keek hem geamuseerd aan. ‘Hij is inderdaad pas net achttien, maar hij gedraagt zich alsof hij het Stamhoofd is.’ Ik gaapte. ‘Ik denk dat ik ga slapen’, mompelde ik en liep weg. Ik deed mijn pyjama aan en kamde een keer door mijn haar, waarna ik mijn hoofd neer liet zakken op mijn kussen. Ik voelde me loom worden, mijn ogen vielen dicht en het geklets van de andere leerlingen verdween naar de achtergrond. '' ‘Waar ben ik?’ murmelde ik en verwachtte Marian te zien, maar in plaats daarvan stond ik op een enorme zandvlakte. Het duurde even voordat ik herkende dat dit de trainingsvlakte was. Ik zag een aantal medeleerlingen, die aan het vechten waren met hun houten zwaarden. Fabian had een boze blik in zijn ogen en ik kromp ineen. ‘Hij lijkt wel een minotaurus!’ lachte Elena en een steek van herkenning ging door me heen. Ik begon meteen te rennen. Dit was mijn gevecht met Fabian, maar dan niet in een veestal… maar in een open zandvlakte waar je je niet kon verstoppen. Hijgend keek ik over mijn schouder en gilde. Fabian was veranderd in een enorme minotaurus, zo groot dat ik zijn kop alleen maar zag als ik mijn hoofd in mijn nek legde. Alfred rende langs me, maar in plaats van gillen of schreeuwen begon hij te kakelen. Ik zag een staart groeien en besefte dat Alfred in zijn Beschermer veranderde: een basilisk! Een enorme schaduw viel over me heen en krijsend van angst zag ik de voet van Fabian dichterbij komen. De voet was wel vier keer zo groot als ik, en net toen ik dacht dat ik geplet zou worden steeg ik op. Ik voelde hoe ik vleugels kreeg die steeds groter werden. Ze waren hemelsblauw met donkere veren. ‘Falcon?’ fluisterde ik. ‘Ben ik Falcon?!’ Een pegasus kwam op me afvliegen, en zei: ‘DIE WINT TOCH ALLES? DIE WINT TOCH ALLES?!’ Precies de zin die ze deze avond ook had gezegd… Ze bleef het maar herhalen en schaterlachte. Toen ik dacht dat mijn hoofd zou exploderen van angst, kwam er een feniks naar me toe. ‘Hallo? Je wilt de ceremonie toch niet missen? Halloooo?’ Plotseling waren mijn vleugels weg en viel ik naar beneden, recht in de bek van de minotaurus. ‘NEEE!’ gilde ik. Toen was alles voorbij. '' Hoofdstuk 6 DIT IS NOG KLADTEKST, LATER WORDEN ALLE FOUTEN ERUIT GEHAALD! Categorie:Donder Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: Klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladversies